


To Wait

by SlashWriter2015



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashWriter2015/pseuds/SlashWriter2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combination of Skyrim AND Inquistion! Enjoy and leave Kudo's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Worked hard on this! Hope it shows!

The pale light of the sun pierced the gray clouds over the Pale, snow pummeling the land as a small manor sat amongst the rolling hills. On any given day, the town of Whiterun could be seen in the far distance. Dragonskeep sitting high above the shops, houses, and village square as the citizens moved and hustled about with their daily business. Winter's grasp amongst the land was harsh this year, the snow never ending. Two brown orbs stared out of a frosted window, scouring the blizzard rampaging the land outside for any sign of movement. Fair skin glistened in the light of a few wax candles burning nearby, blonde hair draping just above the brown eyes as they continued to search the winter wasteland.  
“Sir, won't you come and join us for dinner? Master Lavellan shall return soon. The bard is playing some of your favorite songs down in the dining hall. . .it's not the same without you.” came a nearby voice, the brown eyes unmoving as they stared on.  
“He should be back already. . .it's been three months.” the man said, the woman behind him giving no sign of backing down as she inched closer before extending a hand out to grasp his shoulder.  
“Cullen. . .Arenar will return. You must eat though, to keep your strength up. He would not want to return home to find you all skin with no meat on your bones. The house steward even had the chef make a fresh batch of sweet rolls, enough for everyone.” the woman whispered gently, Cullen's face slowly turning till his eyes met her gaze.  
“He left at the changing of the leaves. . .now the land lay covered with the snow of many years in one. I cannot begin to even think of eating. . .I'm sorry Ysolda. . .but please eat without me tonight.” Cullen muttered back before returning his gaze back to the window covered in frost.  
“Yes my lord.” Ysolda said with a bow, stepping back before turning on her heel and walking out of the room. Cullen paid no mind to the sound of the door closing, his heart having been gripped by the very cold that now gripped the land. His mind racing with fear, confusion, sorrow, and so many more emotions that he had lost count after the fifth day of waiting. He knew Arenar was always careful when he decided not to take him on his travels, making sure to return home even if accompanied by many new cuts and bruises that Cullen would end up treating after a fair scolding. Cullen's gaze remained unbroken for the next several hours, even as the light of the sun dipped into the shadow of the mountains in the distance. Cullen could only feel his body begin to give out as his weary eyes began to droop, his head tilting to the side before shaking himself awake once more. Even as the snow continued to fall in the growing darkness outside, he waited on until his eyelids could stay open no longer.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Cullen's eyes snapped open as the sound of heavy metal crashed to the floor, sitting up alert and awake before turning his head to the now open doorway. A dark shadow stood there, the light of the burning candles having died down by now. Light shimmered off the cold steel of a sword placed on the nearby table and a helmet which now lay amongst the floorboard. The person still had snow falling off of them, their face hidden in the darkness before stepping forth and revealing a pair of tired looking emerald green eyes. Cullen stood up slowly, his body trembling as every muscle seemed to shiver with anticipation. He could feel his legs begin to quiver as he tried to step forward, taking a moment to pause as he felt water begin to pool in the wells of his eyes. He took in the small details the man hid in his face, from the faint dark lines that plagued his eyes to the small creases around his hairline. With no time to think, Cullen felt himself being engulfed into two lithe arms, a bone crushing embrace ensuing as he pressed his forehead into the cold metal of a shoulder plate. Cullen couldn't help the sudden surge of tears that erupted from his eyes, his body breaking down after months of malnourishment and fear ravaging his mind.  
“I thought you weren't coming back this time. . .I waited. . .for so long!” Cullen hollered out between choked sobs, not a care in the world if he woke the house staff up from their slumber. He was met with a stronger embrace as warm hands traced his back and gripped his silk shirt, bunching up the fabric as fair skin rubbed against his body.  
“The nights grew so cold. . .I almost refused to let Ysolda wash the sheets. . .I was afraid of losing your scent. . .of losing you.” Cullen admitted, his eyes finally opening as he felt two warm and calloused hands grip his cheeks before tilting his head back. He looked into those green eyes he had come to love, a unspeakable love being communicated back as he reached one of his own hands up and traced his fingers over the sharp points of his lovers ears. Without much protest, Cullen reeled back as he suddenly felt himself being lifted up and carried out of the room. He clung onto the man for dear life, as if his imagination was simply playing a cruel and ugly joke on himself. In a matter of minutes, he found himself laying in bed with the sheets covering them both as they lay there together in their bed clothes. Small and skinny fingers traced his abdomen, tracing Elvish words he had yet to learn before feeling his neck being peppered with soft and chaste kisses. He buried his head into the others neck, feeling the soft pulse through the vein that held the life giving blood of his beloved. Only the howl of the raging blizzard could be heard over that heartbeat, nothing else seemed to matter at that point. Cullen knew there would be many more times Arenar would have to leave him behind while he went out to quest or fulfill the needs of the Imperial Legion, but every time felt like it was the first. He would take all the precious time he could get, even if it meant laying wordlessly in bed and holding each other. Without much thought, Cullen looked up to see those eyes he loved staring right back as a small smile was born upon his lips. Leaning forward, he felt as they both pressed their lips together. Chapped lips brushed against each other as soft moans escape both of their throats. After what seemed like a eternity to both, Cullen finally drew back.  
“Alavahnish Toj Vin.” he whispered, the other male's eyes suddenly beaming with new and profound interest before dying back down into the soft glow he adored.  
“I love you too.” Arenar whispered back in return, reaching a arm up to bury Cullen's head under his chin as he held him. Their breathing soon died down to gentle breaths every few seconds, sleep having finally consumed both of their tired bodies.


End file.
